


Raspberries

by taeontae



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeontae/pseuds/taeontae
Summary: Just a fluffy little ontae drabble because I love Taemin's soft tummy





	Raspberries

“What are you doing?” Taemin peeked down at Jinki confused.

Jinki was lying on his stomach, perched on his elbows hovering over Taemin’s midsection, a stack of textbooks open and forgotten on the bed next to him. More air was gently blown into his belly button before he looked up serious. “Practicing CPR.”

“Pretty sure you’re doing it wrong.”

Jinki pouted and laid his ear on Taemin’s belly for a moment as if he was listening for signs that he was breathing. He picked up his head and blew harder. “You sure?”

Taemin rolled his eyes. “Only aliens breathe through their belly buttons.”

“Ah…” Jink pondered on this for a moment. “So what you’re telling me is…” He brushed his lips just below Taemin’s navel. “…you’re really an alien.” 

Taemin started to laugh, Jinki’s lips tickling him as they moved against his skin. “Stop being weird.” He playfully pushed the other’s shoulder. “I’m saying if you try to give CPR to a patient like that you won’t make it very long as an EMT.” 

“No no. Don’t try to change the subject. You’ve blown your cover now. I’m onto you!” Jinki looked up and grinned before his lips covered Taemin’s belly button and blew hard. 

“Oh my god Jinki!” Taemin shrieked and tried to crawl up the bed but Jinki continued his attack, blowing raspberries on his bare stomach. 

“You can’t get away with this that easily, creature from another planet!” 

Taemin was out of breath and panting.

“What sorts of experiments have you been doing this whole time?” Jinki didn’t let up, nibbling and blowing all across Taemin’s torso while he tried to wriggle away. “Implants? Probes?!” Jinki looked up at him, eyes wide feigning shock but his face was red from holding in his laughter. 

“Let me go!” Taemin managed to roll over to defend his front from his boyfriend’s tickling. “I have to go report my findings back to my people…” Jinki started dancing his fingers across his ribs causing him to break out into another fit. 

“And what was that?”

“…no intelligent life was found!”


End file.
